Together, Always
by Masami chan1277
Summary: Hatsune Miku has always been alone. She didn't like it either, but she was just to shy to make any friends. Going into middle school, she's terrified! But being her, is now determined to make friends! She didn't expect to learn so many things, and no-not academic wise. (KaitoXMiku RinXLen GakupoXLuka) Full Summary Inside, Apologies for any grammar/spelling mistakes.
1. Hey, Whats Your Name?

**Authors Note: Hello People! I know I said I would only be focusing on re-writing My Other Story, but instead of one chapter at a time I decided to re-do each chapter. Plus, school is a drag T.T Anywaaaays...Yay! **_**Also, there wasn't enough categories I could put this into-so be aware there might be dark moments! And Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, and some Meiko are a part of this-But there wasn't any** room!_** I don't want to bore you anymore so here is the full summary!**

**Hatsune Miku has always been alone. She didn't like it either, but she was just to shy to make any friends. Going into middle school, she's terrified! But being her, is now determined to make friends! She didn't expect to learn so many things, and no-not academic wise. But with so many people with no true friends, eventually this group of friends learn to accept and trust each other. After all "Together, Always!"**

**Enjoy! This Wattpad thing is going to take some getting used to! Any tips?**

_**Miku's POV**_

Middle School.

Crypton Middle School.

God, why?

With a sigh I walked around the park, a place I go to calm my nerves. _I guess its working...Nope, not really._

"Well, no matter what I should at least try to make friends! Yes, that's it! I, Hatsune Miku, will make friends for once! No more shyness, no more quietness, no more cowardness! Cowardness isn't even a word!"

"So, the first step should be..." _Dang it._

_Now everyone is staring at me!_

"..To stop talking to myself..."

**LATER**

"I'm home! Mama, Papa, Mikuo-chan!" I shouted into my house, taking my little-to-tight Mary-janes off with slight struggle.

"Miku-chan~! Welcome home!" My mother sweetly called, revealing herself by popping her head out of the kitchen archway. "Just in time for dinner!"

I took a big sniff and tried to guess our dinner for the night. "Umm...Leek stew?" I asked hopefully.

"Miku-chan, I made Leek stew three times in a row. Not this time, honey!"

"Dang it!" I ran to the dining room anyways, and was greeted by my older brother, Hatsune Mikuo, and my father.

"Wow Miku-chan, what took you so long?" Mikuo grinned widely at me, and I blushed, embarrassed. "None of your business! What are we eating, papa?"

The dinner passed by with smiles, and eventually it was bedtime. "Oyasumi (Goodnight), Mama, Papa, Mikuo-chan..." I yawned, tired, and my family smiled back.

"Goodnight, Miku-chan." Mama said and I walked down the hallway in out one-story house.

Our house wasn't necessarily open concept, but it was an awesome house for hide-and-go-seek! With light wooden floors and creamy white walls, and had a very 'homey' feeling to it! Well then again...It is my home! The furniture is old and ripped, but my family is the type that would rather spend money on trips, not making our home look better!

_I'm so lucky to be so blessed..._

Laying in bed, I'm now thinking of the possibility of tomorrow. Crypton Middle School? Here I come!

And the first thing I'm going to say to someone is...

_"Hey, what's your name?_

**=============================END====================**


	2. Downside, But An Upside!

**Hello! Masami here, with another chapter! I'm writing this on mobile, so lets hope no mistakes are made**! **Also, sorry for the shortness! I promise it will be longer! And thank you all so much for your reviews! I think I get the message to update now! xD Pretty sucky chapter too, so I shall improve that next chapter! **

**Well, lets start!**

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

**Miku's P.O.V**

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

Currently, I'm on my way to school. I'd decided I would walk, to calm myself before I actually enter Middle School.

Yeah, that plan failed.

As I was walking through the park, I bumped into this girl. She had long blond hair, she was very pretty.

I apologized and asked her name.

Wanna know what she did?

She scoffed at me. She then insulted my clothes. She-She pushed me to the ground.

She then said her name was Lily.

Lily.

Why was such a pretty name given to her?

Well, either way, I made my first friend today! After the incident with Lily, a girl approached me!

She had short blond hair, and a big white bow! She said her name was Rin. Apparently, she was the sister of Lily!

So, right now we're walking together to school.

"Miku-chan? Anybody home?" I snapped out of my little 'moment' when Rin called out to me.

"Oh! Sorry about that, Rin-chan!" We laughed and talked on our way to school.

_I can't believe we became friends so easily! Is it really that easy?_

During lunch, Rin and I walked to the lunch room.

"Oh and there was this one time in Kindergarten! Len and I-" Rin began, before I stopped her.

"Len? Who's that?" I asked, this was the first time Rin mentioned someone named Len.

"O-Oh. Umm...Len was my ex-boyfriend. Now he's...h-he's...!" Rin stopped walking and stood still. I looked over.

Rin was crying.

"Rin-chan...If you can't tell me, you don't need to." I said gently.

She shook her head at this. "No! I-I want to tell you...! He's..." She took a deep breath. "Len is now Lily's boyfriend."


	3. Grumble! Grumble!

I dragged Rin to an empty hallway. "What do you mean!?" I asked, it was strange, all the worry in my voice. I never really had to worry like this before...

Rin's tear-streaked lips emotionlessly picked up. She seemed to be smiling, nostalgically. "You see, when Len and I were small we were the best of friends. Un-attachable. Lily wasn't that bad, until 4th grade. It was early, but Len and I developed feelings for each other."

She sighed.

"We we're pretty open about this, holding hands, teasing each other...Something an actual couple would do, you know? E-Eventually he confessed, and I was so happy at the time. We we're boyfriend and girlfriend until 5th grade."

Rin lowered her eyes. "It's a little funny how we we're dating at such a young age, and we expected we would marry each other and grow old together."

"In the middle of fifth grade, Lily transferred to my school. Before all this, she was at a boarding school somewhere in America. When she first was introduced, she instantly became the most popular girl in our grade. Possibly even the school."

Rin looked back towards me. I could tell this was where the bad stuff happened.

"He broke up with me a week later. He even told me, he loved Lily more. When I started to cry," Rin raised her voice "Len called me pathetic and walked to Lily. The next day, they were the known couple in our school! Even the teachers said it was cute!"

Rin's voice was dry, she clutched her fists. Once more looking down, she said in a soft voice.

"Len and I never spoke again. Only the occasional glance, but that was it."

Rin and I stood in silence. I really was shocked. Isn't elementary school supposed to be carefree? No drama, no tears? I looked at Rin, she was only just standing there. She wasn't crying anymore, she looked a little...Happy?

"When I was in elementary school I had no friends. Did you know that you're my first friend, Rin-chan?" I spoke softly, a comforting smile on my face.

Rin furrowed her eyebrows. "But you're so nice! How does that even work!?"

I took a deep breath and began to explain, vaguely, of my own story. "You see, Rin-chan, when I was in kindergarten and first entered school, I was very attached to my brother. I was extremely shy, and still am. Luckily, my brother wasn't. He was in fourth grade, when I was in kindergarten. Despite of that I still clung to him, he didn't mind. When he left school, ready to come to middle school, I had no friends. I was too shy to make one, so I just went about the rest of elementary writing."

I didn't feel like mentioning I was writing song lyrics, that's pretty embarrassing!

"Yesterday, I made a promise to my self that I would make at least one friend in middle school! And I'm so glad to have a friend now!" I didn't lie once in that.

_I can't believe I'm already so open with Rin-chan! We must be destined to be best friends!_

Rin's grin soon turned into a wide, happy smile. Her swollen eyes now shined with a spark of happiness, and I couldn't help but do the same.

"Grumble, grumble!" I cheered.

"...What?" Rin looked at me, as if I were insane.

With a complete serious face, I looked at Rin in the eye.

"Grumble. Grumble."

Rin's confused face was hilarious! Her eyebrows we're up in shock, and her right eye was twitching!

"I'm hungry!" I complained.

Rin's eye stopped twitching, and instead she stepped back. "...Okay then..." With a nurvous laugh, Rin grabbed her bento and walked away slowly. "I'm just going to..." She began.

I tilted my head, curious. "RUN!" Next thing I knew, there was an empty place of space in front of me.

I laughed and chased after Rin, failing with my lack of fitness.

"Come back!"

"No! Never!"

"You're so mean to me!"

"Mwahaha! Like I care, bitch!"

"Did you just curse!?"

"...No..."


End file.
